Northern Princess
by WolvenNightmare
Summary: I had to run, I really had no choice. It was run or die. So in turn i found myself in Charming a small little town; little did i know i was running into the arms of another club. Another life. Still everything was changing and I didn't know what to do. Jax\OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: first things first I don't own any SOA characters.  
Only things I own here are Kat and Blizzard. NOw I've had this idea for a fic in my head for a long time.  
Doesn't really take place within any of the seasons as I refuse to let opie die. So read and enjoy._**

* * *

I groaned as I dropped the box onto the floor. This was the last one; thank god. I hated moving. I really did but this was the last time. Last move; I had vowed to myself. So here I was sitting in my unpacked living in Charming. It was a small town; not too many people from what my real estate agent had informed me. Plus the home was dirt cheap. Originally when I saw the pictures back up north; I was suspicious. Why would they be selling a three bedroom home for only twenty grand? Still I couldn't dig anything up about the home, small quiet neighborhood. No deaths in the home from what I would find. So I bought it.

Thing was I needed to leave my home. I grew up in Northern Ontario in a small town; much like charming. Everyone knew everyone and when things got rough I had to leave. I stood gently fingering my leathers on the back of the sofa, the patch starring up at me. It was all in the past now. I was free, carefully reaching down I folded my vest placing it in the closest as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I growled glancing down, the text flashing up at me.

_'Where are you?'_

"No where you can find me." I growled to myself before breaking the phone. I would buy a new one here somewhere, there had to be a local phone vender even small prepays. Something moved behind me a cold wet nose pressing up against the back of my leg. Blizzard my three year old husky hybrid; far anyone here was concern though he was a purebred. He whined his golden eyes looking up at me questioningly. Probably wanted a walk; poor thing was cooped up in the moving van for hours.

"Come on boy." I whispered pulling out a leash and clicking it into his collar. I slipped onto my boots before we both slipped out the front door. It was still fairly early in the morning, maybe about eight or nine. The sun was high in the sky, heat scorching down onto my skin. It would take me a while to get use to the California heat that was for sure. Up in Ontario it was fairly cool, even throughout the summer since I was so far north. Blizzard was panting right away, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. He was walking a little bit ahead, not pulling the leash smelling everything.

"I'll have to give him a trim or buy him a small pool for the yard." I mumbled to no one in particular. I tended to talk to myself, a lot. It made the whole thing a little less lonely that was for sure. I didn't know the by-laws for this town so I would have keep Blizzard's heritage hidden. Pretty sure parents would not want a wolf husk hybrid running around there neighborhoods. There was a squeal of laughter as a child ran out in front of Blizzard on the next driveway, probably about the age of five; maybe a little older. Blond hair flashing in the sunlight, he was chasing a ball down the driveway. Blizzard froze head tilting to the side, the child barley standing eye level with him. He was a fairly large animal, standing at almost my hip.

"Abel! Come back here. Watch the street." A shout sounded a man walked out onto the sidewalk; the bush hiding his driveway had concealed him pretty good. He was a little taller than me, no shirt on and jeans hanging low on his hips. Tons of ink. What caught me the most was his eyes, bright blue eyes with medium length blond hair. He paused glancing over his eyes going over me than to Blizzard.

"Sorry darling, he knows better than to run out onto the street." The man said with a slight smile before gesturing down to Blizzard. "He friendly?"

I nodded as the boy ran up again, hiding behind his dad; matching blue eyes coming up to meet me. "Yeah he's friendly." The man smile slowly pulling his boy out from behind him crouching down. "Abel look at the pretty doggy." He held out his fist to Blizzard, who sniffed it and gently licked his hand. That was all the little boy needed before a huge smile split across his face and he reached out gently brushing his fur. The man smiled standing up holding his hand out to me.

"Names Jackson or Jax. Nice to meet you, I haven't seen you around here before,"

I smiled taking his hand, his hands calloused and rough like my own. "Nice to meet you, I'm S-" I stopped hesitating for a moment. I wasn't going by that name anymore. I coughed trying to make it seem like I had to clear my throat. "Sorry, I'm katarina. You can call me kat. I just moved in a few doors down."

Jax smiled nodding his head, his eyes scanning my face for a moment. Almost as if he was sizing me up. "Katarina.. Pretty name, Russian?" he questioned glancing down as Abel tugged on his pant leg saying he was going to go play with Thomas; Whoever that was.

"No, My parents where Canadian, they just had a thing for weird names." It wasn't a lie, I had three brothers who all had weird or abnormal names. Jax nodded seeming to have bought the answer before he crossed his arms leaning back against a pickup truck that was parked i his driveway.

"Canadian huh? So what brings you to this little town?"

Okay now I was starting to get a little worried out, what the hell was with all the questions? Maybe most California people were like this? Just the culture difference was a shock alone for me; I learned that trying to cross the border. Every time I stopped at a hotel or something along the way I got probed and questioned.

"I just needed to get away you know. Parents always trying to push me into something I didn't want to do. Plus here you guys don't get any snow; so it's always riding season."

That seemed to perk him up a little bit. "You ride?"

I nodded my head, gently tugging Blizzard back so he could lay down behind me in the shade and not on the hot cement. "Yeah nothing special, I own a 89 shadow." Again not a lie my motorcycle was not sitting in my garage, covered up and out of sight. He smiled nodding his head, his shoulder sagging slightly, almost as if I passed some kind of test. "Nice I own a Davidson; want to see her?" he asked with a smile gesturing towards his garage. I hesitated for a moment before I nodded and we followed him up the driveway. He wasn't lying either. Right in the center of his garage sat the black motorcycle in all its glory. I smiled gently pointing down, Blizzard obeyed and laid down resting his head on his paws before I dropped the leash and walked around the bike.

"Nice, duel breaks and your suspension is fully adjustable. That's hard to find in Harleys or at least in the older models. Looks like you may need some new tires soon." I stopped, freezing. Shit, I was supposed to lay low. Jax seemed to not care; in fact he seemed impressed and only nodded his head. "Yeah, I think I got at least one more season. You know your motorcycles darling?"

Well guess now I was screwed. "Yeah, my dad was a mechanic and loved motorcycles." Again not a lie but it was enough of the truth for someone to leave me be. "What's S.O.A mean?" I asked as i glanced over the decal sicker on the side of the gas tank.

That seemed to shock his; he tilted his head confused eyebrow going up. "It's a club name. Sons of Anarchy."

Oh shit. There was a club in this town? I mentally growled, wanting to go back north and beat that real estate's agent's face in. That was why the house was so cheap, I had moved into the middle of a club zone. I sighed running a hand through my hair, not much I can do about it now. Jax seemed to not notice my reaction he was glancing down at Blizzard who was softly dozing to one side.

"He listens very well." He remarked glancing up at me. "You train him?"

I nodded brushing off my jeans and talking a few steps forward. "Yeah, He's three years old. I found him up north on the side of a highway. Poor boy was way too young to be away from his mother, so I raised him and took him in."

Jax nodded his head, glancing up me again with those piercing blue eyes. "So since you're new in town I doubt you have had a chance to go looking for work have you?"

I paused, watching him before shrugging my shoulders. Money was not really in issue with me, I could probably live for a year or two without needing to go find work. However if I didn't go to work people would start to wonder about how exactly I paid my bills. "No not really. I only just finished unloading my truck a few hours ago." He nodded his head, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a card before handing it to me.

It read TM automotive repairs. I frowned glancing up again as he gave me that dazzling smile again. Seemed like he was a guy who got what he wanted, perhaps made all the girls swoon. "Why don't you stop by the shop, my mom was saying she needed help and we always could use more help in the garage." He offered.

I didn't know what to do or say, something in the back of brain was telling me to be careful, it could be a trap. Then there another part of my brain saying that these men may not be like the club back home. Maybe they were legit trying to help someone and only a group of people who rode together.

I was about to respond as a car pulled into the driveway. Jax swore, grumbling to himself as he tossed me a apologetic smile before walking down the driveway. Now if looks could kill, I would be dead. The lady who stepped out was shooting me such a glare. She was slightly shorter than jax, pale with brown hair. They started arguing; yelling and I knew I shouldn't be there. I grabbed Blizzards leash as we took off down the street, leaving the arguing couple behind us.

The rest of my walk was really uneventful. The card weighing heavily in my pocket; I didn't know what I should do. I moved here to escape the club back home...Yet I moved right in the middle of another clubs territory. Not exactly a smart move. Then again I didn't know. Still my father or well step father. He would be expecting me to move into the middle of nowhere as far away from the club as possible. He would not be expecting me to move into a small town with a club. It went against all the rules. So perhaps I was safe here.

We ended up back home after circling the block a few times. The cold air of my house was welcoming, reminding me of home. My skin felt hot as well probably sun burned; Blizzard was panting and went right to his water before flopping down on the cold tiles on the kitchen. I smiled gently scratching his ears. "You hot boy? Sorry we will get you a pool or something for the backyard." He just blinked up at me as I turned walking to the bathroom pulling my shirt up over my head. I paused in front of the mirror, the person looking back at me unrecognizable. I knew it was me, but was it who I really wanted to be. Thick black hair framed my pale face, bright silver eyes watching me.

I sighed, stripping; placing my gun on the counter before jumping in the shower, letting the cold water cool down my overheated him. I don't know how long I stayed in there for. Maybe ten minutes or an hour. When I got out my hands were slightly wrinkled as I wrapped the thick towel around me. My gun still on the counter beside me.

There was knock on the door, I spun gun drawn heart thumping as Jax stood there in the doorway to my bathroom, his own gun drawn pointing at me. Realization flooded his eyes as he stopped and held both hands in the air. "It's okay; Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, your door was open."

I lowered my gun, it was? I remember closing the screen but not the door maybe that's what he meant. Still it didn't explain why he was in my home. "Why are you in my house?" I questioned pulling my towel closer. He flushed his eyes roaming down my body and up again.

"I'm sorry I'll let you get dressed." He turned closing the door. Without answering my question. I quickly snapped the lock ripping my clothing back on before storming out the bathroom. I had the door open while I showered did he watch me? I growled, slightly pissed and feeling invaded. He was now sitting on the sofa, Blizzard beside him.

"Look Kat. I'm sorry. I wanted to come by and apologies your door was open and no one was answering so I just let myself in."

I growled my shoulders tense. "Next time; wait." It was an order, I didn't care. He nodded his head, eyes watching me, not bothering to argue.

"Why are you packing?" He questioned, his eyes taking on this serious gleam to them. I hesitated again, glancing back at the bathroom. He meant my gun. I shrugged my shoulders, shoving my hands into my pocket. "To protect myself okay; I'm a single women living by myself in a town I don't know. I just wanted something to protect myself with."

That seemed to hit close to home with him. He flinched, his eyes looking down for a moment before he stood up walking up. Placing his hand against the wall; his scent filled my head. That's how close he was, he smelled like wood, a forest with a hint of exhaust fumes. "I can promise you this; Living only a house down from me. Nothing will ever happen to you here in Charming."

I lost all words, what the hell was going on with me. Here was this man I didn't know who broke into my home telling me I was protected he didn't know me. I nodded my head looking down at my hands. "You said you wanted to apologize?"

That seemed to snap him back into reality. He nodded his head walking back to my sofa and sitting down; why sure just make yourself at fucking home. "Yeah that women, she's my ex wife we only just got the divorce. She was coming by to pick up the kids for her weekly visitation. I forgot and I'm sorry you had to witness that."

In other words he had a bruised ego and I saw him getting ripped into. I sighed shaking my head walking into the kitchen and grabbing two beers from the fridge. He took it without hesitation when I walked back into the living room and sitting across from him in a chair. This was what neighbors did right? Had a beer and chatted every now and then. "I'm sorry; I thought it would be best if I left." I replied not really liking the awkward silence. He nodded his head, seeming to cheer up a little bit.

"It's probably for the best. So how are you liking Charming?" he asked lightly probably trying to create conversation. I shrugged my shoulders, to be honest I wasn't sure yet. I gestured around to all the boxes. "To be honest, I haven't been here long enough to really make a choice. When I bought the house I only saw pictures. I was just so desperate to get away I grabbed the first thing I could afford."

He nodded his head, seemly slightly surprised. "It's a nice town. I've been here all my life. Not a lot happens here so you'll be happy. Did you want some help unpacking?"

I smiled and nodded my head, to be honest I was dreading having to unpack all this myself. Packing it up; I was in so much of a haste; I honestly didn't know what was in what. "Yeah if you want too."

He smiled standing up grabbing the first box, he seemed like the guy who just needed something to do and that haunted look in his eyes was not freaking me out. He went through a few boxes in the living room before he moved into the hallway and the bedroom. He seemed like a good guy, a guy who was haunted by his past. That was for sure, but then again who wasn't. We were all running from something were we not?

I growled trying to shove a box up into the closet, I was too short. I jumped trying to shove it up onto the shelf as I felt Jax press up against me, the box lifting from my hands. "Here I got it." His mouth right beside my ear, it sent shivers running down my spine. I turned my hands running down his chest, his muscles rippling under his shirt. I gulped as I looked up his blue eyes watching me. What was I doing? Slowly he leaned down, his lips pressing down onto mine. Heat pooled into my stomach; it had been a year since I had been with anyone. I growled against his mouth and it was like something inside him snapped as he hoisted me off the ground my legs wrapping around his hips as he pushed me up against a wall. Our mouths battling for dominance, teeth clashing against each other as desire flooded into my system. Never before had I wanted something or someone so bad, I reached down ripping his chest up over his head, his necklace sliding between us as he ripped my shirt off keeping me pinned; Biting his way down my neck onto my collarbone. Next thing I knew; I was on my bed and he was crawling on top of me, grinding against me. I could feel his member press into me, oh god.

I fumbled with his belt my hands, shaking as I ripped them down. He flipped me then, so I was on my hands ad knee's ripping my jeans down and throwing them off the bed. He inside of me a second later; both of us freezing as he moaned softly. My body slowly adjusting to his girth; he wasn't a small man either. After about a minute he started to move, his hands digging into my hips as he drove into me, filled me. His moans against me ear and he flipped me over onto my back, taking full control. I loved it, every second, and his mouth against mine as he moved with me. Our moans filling the room as he moved tangling ourselves in the sheets as our lust drove us onwards. Soon his thrust were coming faster, more powerful as I felt heat rush inside of me, his moans echoing my own as he climaxed pulling me with him. Before we both fell down onto the bed, exhausted. No words were spoken as we laid there, my head against his chest. Before long exhaustion started tugging on my mind and I drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long I was out, maybe an hour or two. When I awoke I was alone again. My bed empty. My hips aching; but it wasn't a bad a bad ache. I felt good. I yawned glancing around the bathroom door was closed the only open door leading into the hallway. "Jax"?"

No one answer. Great a one night stand? Or well day I wondered as I glanced out the window the sun glowing in. I sighed pulling my clothing back on and wandering out into the hallway, Blizzard was asleep on the sofa. Some guard dog he was, but overall the house was empty front door was closed but not locked and no notes or anything. I growled storming into the kitchen grabbing a day old burger I got on the drive down here. I couldn't really explain how I was feeling slightly used, but then at the same time satisfied. I sighed looking down at the cup of empty water on the table...empty?

Where was my cell phone? Panicked ripped through as i ran for the garage, nothing. I bolted for the front closet looking through the shelved. My vest was gone as well. He robbed me.

* * *

**_AN: Oh no really Jax? More to come._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Questions

_**AN: first things first I don't own any SOA characters. Only things I own here are Kat and Blizzard. Now I've had this idea for a fic in my head for a long time. Doesn't really take place within any of the seasons as I refuse to let opie die. So read and enjoy.  
**_

* * *

_Last time: Where was my cell phone? Panicked ripped through as i ran for the garage, nothing. I bolted for the front closet looking through the shelved. My vest was gone as well. He robbed me._

* * *

I could not believe this, I growled as I paced back and forth in my kitchen. My boots making soft thuds every time I took a step. That phone if he knew how would give him everything about me, my past, all of it. My jacket; well that was another time. That still had my patch on the back.

"Stupid! Stupid!" I kicked the fridge, the bottom of it denting inwards. "Shit now I need to replace that. FUCK!" Soft clicks echoed behind me as Blizzard wandered into the room, his ears low against his head a soft whine in his throat. I slid down against the fridge, head in my hands and he stepped forward again gently nudging my head with his nose. Smart dog, he knew something was wrong. I honestly didn't know what to do, go there. Confront him. My rule, my one and my only rule was to not get close and what the hell was wrong with me. Jumping him like some whore.

"What am I going to do boy." I whispered gently brushing Blizzards fur back, he just watched me through golden eyes. I really only had one choice, face the music. Go there and confront the asshole; I sighed pushing Blizzard back before standing and grabbing my gun off the table. Not like I really had anything to loose, I was already on the run.

It was dark when I left the house, the neighborhood silent as I slowly walked down the street. Lights were on. Two motorcycles in the driveway; wonderful, he called for backup. I hesitated, watching the house. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, but still that vest had sentimental value and I wanted it back. Movement flashed through the windows as I walked up the driveway the door opening before I had a chance a knock. A gun pointing directly at my forehead; only it wasn't Jax. I didn't know who this man he was tall, way taller than me maybe about six' four. Thick beard, cold eyes and long straight sandy blond hair.

"He's been waiting for you." The man grabbed my arm roughly dragging me into the house and throwing me into the living room. There sat Jax, a vest on. Much like my own only his had different logos and saying. The one thing that caught my eye was his VP badge. Fuck. My vest and phone sat beside him on the table, laid out almost as if on display. The man behind me kicked my knee's causing me to drop to the floor with a thud, the gun against the back of my head.

"Now you're going to answer my questions or my friend here is going to shoot you. Understand?" Jax ordered his tone cold, any hint of friendliness now gone. I nodded slowly the gun pushing hard against the back of my skull. My gun was in my boot, the cold metal pushing up against m ankle. It was probably the only thing keeping my level headed at this time, besides this was not the first time I had, had a gun pointed at me.

"Who are you? Your real name this time." Jax questioned, he looked calm as I glanced up. Almost as if this entire thing was planned right down to the last detail. Guess he did catch onto my slip up earlier this morning, goddamn time zone difference was screwing with my head.

"My real name is Kida White. Katarina is the name I'm going by now, I changed it." I replied, trying to keep my tone and voice even. Still I was nervous the man standing behind me hadn't moved, not even the gun had twitched. Jax nodded his head, seeming to believe me this time. He gestured over to the phone. "Care to explain why your phone was in a glass of water?"

Shit, note to self; next time fucking shoot the bloody thing. I sighed looking at Jax, he seemed to just be waiting for me to slip up, something so he could have him friend 'finish' me. "I'm in hiding. What I told you before was not a lie. I'm on the run from my parents. I didn't want them to track me using the GPS on that phone."

Silence filled the room; Jax glanced back and nodded his head. The gun moving away from my head, still pointing at me; I determined by glancing back but no longer at my head. "What the hell is this then?" Jax snarled throwing my vest on the ground in front of me, the patch starring up. A wolf; black with blue eyes a moon behind it. Wolf pack written above it and below it, Northern Ontario. My name had been embroidered onto the front with 'white descendent' just below it.

"That." I stopped swallowing for a moment trying to find the words to explain myself. "My parents run a club to the north. We got the nickname wolf pack because of our dogs. You saw Blizzard; he's a hybrid." I stopped taking a deep breath, I didn't like being a rat nor would I be but they needed to know. "My step father took over when my father was gunned down. He changed things; he was trying to sell me to another club. Make a truce by selling his step daughter. I said no..." Tears were threatening to fall, the memory still very fresh in my head. "I said no and he whipped me. I nearly died. When I was fully healed I ran. I moved as soon as I could."

"You lie!" Jax snarled, shoving up from his seat his own gun coming out for my head. "I didn't see no scars!" He spat. I snarled looking up meeting his glare.

"You weren't exactly looking for them when you fucked me, where you!" I yelled. Movement was behind me as the man came into my line of sight his hands up.

"Jax hold on, let's just look okay." The man said, his eyes glancing down at me. They no longer had that cold stare, compassion and was that belief? Jax sighed looking over at the man, his gun dropping. "Opie...Fine. Look." He mumbled before falling back into my chair.

The man, Opie turned facing me and kneeling down. He gave me an apologetic smile before he slowly moved pulling up the back of my shirt. I didn't need to see his reaction I knew they were there. Opie sighed running a hand down his face, a hand coming to my shoulder. "She's telling the truth Jax. Long white scars." Jax just starred at us for a moment, shock and disgust on his face. He really did not notice them earlier; the shock was enough truth that I needed. He paused looking over at Opie, before back at me.

"I have never heard of this wolf pack club. Is there maybe another name they go by?" He questioned the gun still in his hand but neither of them being pointed at me anymore. I paused thinking, honestly we had only called ourselves the wolf pack or wolves when my father died before that we were...

"Lords of the North." That got both of their attention, so they knew the name my father created but not the Wolf pack? Opie sat down on the sofa behind me as i readjusted myself on the floor. I had a feeling I was going to be here for a very long time.

"I thought the lords were all killed off Jax." Opie asked running a hand through his hair. Jax shrugged his shoulder his eyes flickering from him to me. "So did I Opie. Why didn't you stay?" Jax asked. I couldn't help but gape was it not obvious? If I did stay then i would have been killed, sold off to the highest bidder. When my step dad took over he made sure that no one got out, if you wanted out you died and no one dared oppose his ruling. Till I defied him.

"I know what you're thinking." I began. "I didn't rat out my club and when my step father took over. He changed things. There was no OUT. If you wanted out; you died. No one fought back; my scars are proof of that. He only let me live because his men thought of me as royal blood. The last of the Lords; Northern princess they called me." I spat out the name. I hated it. Made me feel wrong on so many levels. "My brothers are only my half brothers. All fathered by my step dad yet same mother. If I stayed, they were going to sell me to highest bidder to make some kind of deal. From there I honestly didn't know what would happen. So I did the only thing I could; I ran."

"I didn't know there was a club in this town. If I had known then I wouldn't have come here. That's the truth. I thought charming was a small enough town no one would know who I was or think I would come here."

Silence filled the room, a thick dark silence. Opie was the first one to break it as he cleared his throat, his eyes on Jax who was watching me. "Jax we can't tell Clay." I didn't know who Clay was but something from Opie's tone told me that it wasn't good. Jax nodded his head, putting the gun down on the table and running a hand through his beard. "I know Opie."

My shoulders slumped, they believed me. Thank all the gods in the sky and heavens. Still did this mean they were going to allow me to stay in Charming or would they send me off? I guess I was about to find out as Opie cleared his throat.

"What are you thinking Jax; you know I'll follow your lead brother."

Great so this was all on Jax now. He watched me for a few moments, silent. Lost in his own thoughts. What would he do? Jax cleared his throats leaning in. "The men who thought of you as a Royal. If something were to happen would they leave your step dad and rule under someone else?"

Where the hell was he going with this? Sure thought of me as royal blood so to speak but that didn't mean they would outright betray my step dad and come under my rule. Death was the only way out and by running if I did ever go back they would probably kill me. "Honestly Jax, I don't know. My step dad is going to be furious since his deal won't go through but as for the men. I don't know."

Jax leaned back in his chair glancing over at Opie. "You remember when we were younger, the Lords and my dad having that deal?" Deal what a moment stopped looking between the two my father knew about the SOA? Opie nodded his head. "Not much though all I know is something happened and the lords where killed."

Jax nodded his head looking down at me. "That's what I was told as well, I'm thinking perhaps the new leader. Your step father." He pointed me with a glare. "Took over and changed the name so the club would remain hidden. Originally the Lords and Sons were supposed to merge. A patch over. We now have the old leaders daughter if we can take out her step father that gives the Sons access to the north."

Oh shit no...

"So you're suggesting we leave her here till they come looking for her?" Opie asked his eyes going down to me. Jax nodded his head. "If I was a leader and my one key for a deal ran off I would be doing anything to get it back."

Shit, he was right. My step dad would come looking for me or send his lackeys to head out. They would be going from club to club trying to find me. That's why I went so far south though, to stay away and out of their sights. I didn't know if my step dad knew about the Sons; I sure as hell didn't.

"This stays between us Opie, the three of us. Shilo...Kat. You're going to be safe here but you need to STAY here. Do you understand me?"

Opie nodded his head, looking down at his hands and I could only nod in agreement. I got to keep my life out of this deal...for the time being. But still...I was not a hostage in this town.

* * *

**AN: More to come, i just wanted to get this long confrontation out of the way but there is tons more to come! Thank you fo those of you who ave reviewed glad to know that people are already liking this fic. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Parents

_**AN:** first things first I don't own any SOA characters. Only things I own here are Kat and Blizzard. Now I've had this idea for a fic in my head for a long time. Doesn't really take place within any of the seasons as I refuse to let opie die. So read and enjoy.  
_

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed now I had a few people asking some questions as to where Shilo's name came from. To be honest I read it from a book when i was young and feel in love with the name. Its native and means; His gift.**

* * *

_**Last time**_: "_This stays between us Opie, the three of us. Shilo...Kat. You're going to be safe here but you need to STAY here. Do you understand me?" Opie nodded his head, looking down at his hands and I could only nod in agreement. I got to keep my life out of this deal...for the time being. But still...I was not a hostage in this town._

* * *

Chapter 3

Jax wouldn't let me leave, or at least at first he didn't. For whatever reason he decided to order me to stay in his living room while we went and showered, made a phone call and then came back to where I had sat myself in his living room. Honestly I didn't know what the hell was going on, was I a hostage, a free person? Like nothing made sense.

At home if you were a hostage you were tied up, gagged and left to rot in one of the cabins. No food or water, nothing. Jax here was giving me my jacket and promised to dispose of my phone properly before for lack of better words; kicked me out of his house. Which lead me to where I was now, sitting wide awake in my living room starring down at my vest. I sighed running a hand through my hair; if I did run where would I go? I would have to sell this house here since I out right bought the damned thing. I sighed flopping back down on the soft sofa; one of the few things I was able to smuggle out of my home back in Ontario. It smelled like wood smoke, camp fires from the wood stove I use to have.

I missed it. The smell; my home. Sure my step dad was trying to sell me as a pawn but I grew up in the campground my entire life. I sighed curling up into a ball; Blizzard jumping up behind me curling up on the other end of the sofa, his head resting on my hip. Perhaps this was why I kept finding him up on the furniture even though he knew better. Maybe he missed home as much as I did.

I don't know when but after a while I fell asleep. I dreamt of motorcycles, fire, screaming and guns going off. So loud in my ears that it sounded like it was coming from beside me...wait... I bolted up falling off the sofa, sunlight now streaming through my windows.

"Fuck..." I rubbed my head where it had smacked off of a box. Someone was pounding on my door, sounded like whoever it was, and was going to rip the thing from its hinges. "Fucking hell, I'm coming." I growled as I ripped the door open coming face to face with...Opie.

"Oh what the hell do you want?" I growled; leaning against the doorframe. He just raised an eyebrow taking in my appearance. He was wearing pretty much the same thing as yesterday; only today he had on some kind of beanie hat. How the hell was he not dying of heat?

"Sorry did I wake you?" he asked and he honestly did sound apologetic, go figure. I sighed running a hand through my tangled hair.

"Oh no, I just normally like my hair being a tangled rats nest."

He just smirked and nodded his head. "Fair enough, stupid question." He replied taking a step into my doorway. I sighed gesturing for him to come in, not like I had a choice in the matter since he was already inside the door. "Jax wants you to come to the garage today. He's going to get you a job at the garage so that we can keep a closer eye on you." Opie finished glancing around.

Great, so I really didn't have a choice in this matter. I growled again as Blizzard padded up behind me, his eyes on Opie head lowered slightly taking in his appearance. Opie froze glancing back up at me for a moment. "He friendly?"

I nodded my head, gently scratching Blizzard behind the ears. "Yeah he's just protective. I guess I don't really have a choice in this do I?"

Opie shook his head, Nope. I was for lack of a better word screwed for the time being. I sighed shaking my head rubbing my temples; it honestly felt like I had only just fallen asleep. "Okay do you mind, If I just get changed and brush my hair?"

Opie smiled and nodded his head moving and taking a seat in my living. Honestly now that Jax wasn't around he didn't seem like a bad guy. Honestly he reminded me of my older brother; silent but deadly when it came to protecting his own kin. That ache entered my heart again as I shook it off moving down the hallway to my bedroom.

I grabbed just a normal shirt with some tech across the chest and some jeans. Before running a brush through my thick hair; trying to tame the mass of tangles which did not work. I growled throwing the brush onto the bed before stalking back out into the living room.

Opie was being mauled; Blizzard my almost 200 pound wolf hybrid was literally ON Opie's lap, sitting there like he owned the sofa. Opie tossing me a 'please save me' look. I laughed, shaking my head as I grabbed my keys from the table.

"Blizzard get down! Want me to drive behind you?" I asked grabbing my helmet from the closest. Opie cleared his throat, brushing the fur off of his pants.

"Actually. You're riding behind me. Jax's wants someone with you at all times."

Oh he did now did he? Fuck that shit I was not a child, nor did I ride bitch. I shook my head, grabbing my plane leather jacket from my closest. "Opie use your brain. If you guys ride me back and forth then people will begin to window. If you want to keep this secret between the three of us then there needs to be some kind of trust. 'm not about to go running off into the sunset! I JUST bought this house I can't just up and leave!" I snapped, my chest heaving in air as I finished.

Opie just blinked for a few moments, before he smirked shaking his head. "Fine but you can explain this to Jax, he is going to be pissed. One thing is for sure." He paused walking to the door holding it open for me. "Jax is sure going to have his hands full with you."

The drive was an uninteresting one. I followed behind Opie on my Shadow, taking in the town. I believe he took the longer scenic route. Maybe showing me the town, I don't know; I just followed behind him. We got a few looks as we drove, nothing really knew about that. No matter where you lived when you're on a bike people will give you look but these were different. Some people were looking at Opie as if he was hero; others turned their noses. It was...different.

The entire ride took about 45 minutes till we got to TM Auto. He pulled into the gates as I followed up behind me, slowing down and dropping into first gear. He turned to the left parking amongst a huge line up of Davidson's. I frowned, pulling off to the right. It didn't seem right parking my shadow beside there motorcycles. I wasn't club and those bikes were obviously club member bikes. So I turned parking off to the right.

Opie met me in the center. He smiled patting my shoulder. "Nice to know your shadow can keep up." I gaped, he was teasing me! That asshole. I punched him playfully in the chest and he just laughed patting m shoulder again. "Stay here I'll get Jax I believe he is at the table."

I ended up waiting twenty-five minutes. After standing for about five i ended up laying down my motorcycle pulling out a book and started to read.

"I thought I sent Opie to drive you." Jax hissed his face peering down at me as I laid back on the seat across my gas tank. I growled, snapping the book shut. "Look here." I growled poking his chest. "I'm trying to save your sorry ass, think about it for a minute. You're trying to keep my past a secret." I hissed lowering my voice; thankfully the truck I parked beside hid us from veiw. "If both of you cart me around everywhere and don't let me leave your bloody sight, then people will wonder and start digging. If you give me some space and freedom people will leave us be."

Jax relaxed as I spoke, that fire in his eyes burning away and his shoulders relaxing. "I'm not going to run away Jax. I came to charming because I wanted a home. I'm not going to run up and leave. Okay?"

I don't know what it was about what I had just said, but something hit close to home. He flinched slightly, the reaction to slight I almost missed it before he sighed and nodded his head. He brought a hand up gently brushing some hair out of my face, his knuckles lingering on my skin. "Come on. You're going to meet mother."

Oh my god.

So he wasn't kidding. His mother Gemma Teller-Morow was sitting behind the desk as we walked into the office. She looked slightly like Jax, dark tanned skin, dark eyes, and she was same height as Jax. She looked down her glasses, distain clearly on her face as she surveyed me with her son. "Jax sweetie, what's with the crow-eater?"

Crow-Eater?! Oh no that bitch didn't. I growled my knuckles clenching around my gloves, my knuckles popping. Crow-eaters were the one term all clubs knew, sluts. Whores who slept with low ranking club members and would open there legs for anyone. Jax shook his head, talking a few steps forward into the small office. "She's not a crow-eater and don't you ever call her that again!" He snapped, true anger in his tone that caught both his mom and myself off guard. Gemma blinked sighing as she turned in her chair.

"I'm sorry sweetie. What's going on?" She asked her tone losing that snarky rude vibe it had before. Jax sighed, his shoulders slumping. Whatever anger he had fading away.

"This is my friend Kat. She's looking for work and I know that you can Clay were needing another mechanic." Jax finished looking back at me with a smile as he held out his hand. I hesitated for a moment before I took it and he quickly pulled me, sealing a chaste kiss across my lips before looking back at his mother.

What the hell was going on here? Was he showing off? Gemma frowned crossing her arms, taking in my appearance her eyes lingering on my helmet in my other hand. "She's a mechanic? Did she ride here with you?"

"No." I found myself cutting in before Jax could say anything. "I don't ride bitch. I have my own Shadow. She's nothing compared to the Dyna's out there but she does me good."

Jax smiled proudly, before looking down at his mother. "So ma, what do you say?"

Gemma frowned standing up her, heels making her slightly taller than me. Her hands on her hips as she looked down her nose. "Come with me. Kat."

She was challenging me. I followed shoving my helmet at Jax, who only chuckled following behind us as we walked through another door into the garage. There were quite a few guys in here, all of them stopping what they were doing and looking over. Gemma stopped and waved some guy over. "Tig come here."

The man who I could only guess as Tig came up, cleaning his hands on a rag. He was older, maybe in his fifties, scruffy beard and curly hair. He looked me up and down, not bothering to hide it. I wanted to break his nose. Gemma pointed back at me then to the truck in front of us, the one with its hood open. "Test her. She's looking for a job here as a mechanic."

Murmurs started up around us, some remarks of 'a women mechanic?' 'she's hot.' 'bet you twenty she fails.' I sighed as Tigs came over giving me a smile before he pointed at the truck. "Name what I point at darling."

Seriously what the hell was it with people calling me Darling? He started pointing. "Battery, head gasket, radiator, ignition, crankshaft is in there. Fuse box." Laughs and cheers echoed around us someone padded me on the back, an arm draped over my shoulders. "So ma, she hired?" Jax said with a large smile on his face. Gemma frowned by nodded her head, walking away.

"She starts tomorrow Jax, make sure she isn't late." She yelled back before slamming the door. People came up then introducing themselves, Chibs, Tig, Kip or half sack...I did not want to know why he had that nickname. Juice, smiley and piney. There were so many named, I honestly didn't think I was would remember half of them. Jax led me around showed me where some things were so I wouldn't be totally lost on my first day. His arm around my shoulders the entire time; it wasn't bad, the contact. It was well...different. Almost as if he was a male wolf, marking his mate. Making sure the other males stayed away...or maybe I was looking way too far into this, he could be like this with everyone.

After the brief tour he led me back out of the garage, handing me back my helmet as a large grey haired man started walking up to us. "Kat go place this on your bike okay?" Jax asked, I nodded taking my helmet turned. The grey haired man watching me, suspicion in his eyes. Who was this? Jax took the man away back towards their bikes, their voices now low and muffled. I placed my helmet on one of my mirrors before running back and walking to where Jax was now standing alone, the older man walking up towards the garage without a glance back.

"Who was that?" I asked as I got close to where Jax was now sitting on his bike. He smiled before looking back up at the garage. "That's Clay, my old man." He replied brushing his hair back out of his face.

"So he's the one were hiding me from?"

Jax only nodded his head, as he sighed holding his hand out. I took it and he pulled me closer, pulled me in between his open legs. "I'm sorry for what happened Kat." He whispered so only I could hear him. Ah, so he wanted to talk and getting close was safer. I shrugged my shoulders.

"For what?"

"For walking out..Robbing you. I had to protect my club, I knew from the moment I saw you, you were like me. Someone who grew up in the life. Then I took advantage of you."

I laughed shaking my head, putting my hands on his shoulders toying with his hair. "You didn't really take advantage of me Jax. It had been a long time since I had been close to anyone and well...I just kind of lost it. Were equally to blame okay."

He just smiled and nodded his head, again reaching up to move hair out of the way. "Still, there is something about you. It's been a few months since Tara left... I hadn't been with anyone till you"

I gulped; okay this was getting weird and fast. I cleared my throat pulling away slightly, fear starting to pump into me. My heart hammering against my ribs, this wasn't good. This was dangerous for the both of us. "Jax, I think I want to go home."

Jax nodded his head, standing up walking beside me as we moved towards where my bike was parked. He stayed silent as I sat down and pulled on my helmet.

"Kat. Would you like to go out dinner?" Jax asked just before I started up my bike. I frowned, I didn't eat out. That was my one rule but...

"Why don't you come over to my place for dinner?"

I wanted to shoot myself, seriously? Just blurt it out like that, Oh yes come over for dinner. Jax only smile his blue eyes seemed to glow as he nodded his head. "How about eight?" I nodded my head, turning the engine on and kicking the kick stand up.

"See you then."

* * *

AN: YAY another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dinner

_**AN: **SO SORRY everyone for the late post. I've been through hell and back the past few weeks, working full time and then i also came down sick with this nasty ass flu bug, THEN on top of that I split my foot open needing to go and get stitches -sighs- so I've been kind of busy but hey new chapter YAY! Also i don't own SOA all right belong to the correct owners. Same old AN crap.  
_

* * *

_Last time: I wanted to shoot myself, seriously? Just blurt it out like that, Oh yes come over for dinner. Jax only smile his blue eyes seemed to glow as he nodded his head. "How about eight?" I nodded my head, turning the engine on and kicking the kick stand up."See you then."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

What the hell was wrong with me? I growled pacing back and forth in my kitchen for about the hundredth time. I was technically a prisoner here in Charming...was I not? So why the hell was I flirting away with the devil; the one keeping me here? I sighed flopping down into a chair at the dining room table, rubbing my aching temples.

"What is wrong with me?"

It was weird my attraction to this man. Normally I kept guys away at arm's length I knew the risks of getting involved with anyone. People got hurt, when you're a high ranking member, you were always targeted and since more than half the time said person was heavily protected that meant they targeted there family. One fond memory of my father was of him greeting my grade 5 crush at the door; our school was having a dance and this boy asked me out. My father sat the poor boy down and gave him a stern talking to right in front of his mother who thought it was hilarious.

To me, it was embarrassing only now I understood what he was trying. He was trying to scare them off. I missed my real father, I really did. "What would you be doing now dad? You're probably rolling around in your grave."

I had to end it with Jax, we could only be friends. Plus he had children; I was okay with children but generally they were a deal breaker for me. Plus I could not risk getting attached to anyone.

_But you're already attached. _My inner voice spoke up making itself known. I growled again, slamming my fist down onto the table. It was true; there was something about Jax teller that I had connected with. I never once believe in soul mates yet I could not deny that something inside of myself was pulling me to him. My head snapped up as someone knocked on the door, I paused. Heart hammering against my ribs; what time was it? God I didn't even know since I didn't have my cell phone anymore.

I pushed up walking to the door having to push Blizzard aside since he was already at it. Jax smiled, flashing me that brilliant smirk as I opened the door and for a moment all those worries just vanished.

"Hey Darling, sorry I'm late."

"Late?" Ah shit. Jax smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey if you're running behind Darling then by all means take as much time as you want. Here."

Flowers were then pulled out from behind his back, a dozen red roses. I blinked; stunned taking the flowered from him. I had never before been given flowers, a custom I had read about in books but never seen it happen in real life. Hell I couldn't even remember my mother ever been given flowers growing up.

"Wow, Jax there beautiful. Thank you. Come on in." I turned leaving the door open for him to walk in as i turned back towards the kitchen, pulling out a large beer mug out of a box and using it as a vase. Would have to do for now, till I could maybe get to a store and buy my own. Hands slid down my side, a warm body pressing up against my back.

Jax's breathe on the back of my neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice those scars before in the dim room. So I'm sorry."

I gulped, freezing on the spot. What the hell was I going to do? I turned slowly, Jax's body pinning me against the counter, His bright blue eyes probing into mine. "It's okay."

His lips where on mine a second later, warm and tender. Slow. Not demanding this time and I found my body responding before my mind could catch. Jax was the first one to pull back, a grin on his face. "God I've wanted to do that all day."

I could only smile my mind at a loss for words. I had to change the subject, something to cool him down. "So what's the deal with your kids and that women?" shit I had meant to say his ex-wife. Jax frowned and sat down in a chair leaning against the wall.

"That's my ex wife Tara. She got arrested a year back and has blamed the club since. Divorced me while still behind bars. We have split custody over Abel and Thomas, one week here and one week there. When you saw her at the house she was picking them up for her week then driving back to providence."

I had no idea where he was talking about so I only nodded my head, spilt custody wow. "Is it hard not seeing your kids?" I asked as I prepared two chicken breasts, covered in cream of mushroom soup, Two baked potatoes and some homemade garlic bread.

"Yeah it's hard. What about you, moving away from everything you know?" Guess I had this one coming, asking personal questions means getting a personal question.

"Yes and no. I miss those who were loyal to my dad, my brothers and my mom. Then the others, not so much because they only saw me as a pawn in their little war."

Jax made some kind of sound just to let me he understood. "So no boyfriend back home?" Ah, there we go. He had probably been dying to ask that question.

"Honestly, not really. Sure I had some flings with a few men but nothing really stuck. Being step daughter and a wolf princess was not exactly a promising thing ya know." I smirked glancing back at him. His eyes were glued on me, almost as if I was his dinner. "Then with me owning my own motorcycle and walking circles around then, most men found me to intimidating to be anything more than a one night stand. What about you any other crazy ex's I should know about?"

Jax tilted his head to the side, his eyes questioning. "No one that will ever be bothering us again; that's for sure." I smiled leaning back against the oven, everything side cooking. Could already smell it and my stomach growled painfully. It had been ages since I ate.

"It's going to be about an hour before this is done."

Jax smirked as he stood up, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the living room. He sat down pulling me onto his lap, so that I was straddling him before claiming my mouth again. God he tasted like heaven sparks shot up my spin as I felt him push up against me. Already thick and hard. I growled against his ear again as he bit the side of my neck. "Come on wolf girl. I want to be with you again."

Something inside me snapped; those words. I ripped his shirt open, the buttons flying as he yanked my shirt up over my head. I had to stand to rip my pants off, unbuckling his and pulling them off for him. God I felt as if i was on fire, my need reflecting in his own eyes. I climbed back, straddling him down below allowing myself to sink down onto him.

He groaned his hands kneading my hips, almost as if he was begging me to move. I paused sitting there arching my head back as he licked his way down my collarbone before he thrust up, lifting me up off the sofa. I growled again grabbing his wrists pinning them back. "I'm in control this time."

He didn't argue, just leaned his head back against the sofa as I started to move myself up and down. Slow at first before picking up movement. He was struggling not to move, his muscles rippling as I took it slow. I needed to feel this power, this control over this man. Something inside me was demanding it, demanding that he knew I was in control. "Okay." I whispered biting onto his neck and he snapped. His own growl vibrating through his chest as he lifted me up into the air as if I weighed nothing.

A wall met my back as he pinned me there, thrusting into me hard and fast. His hands roaming up and down my side as I gripped his hair, I felt myself climax first. His name ripping from my mouth as he found his own release, heat pumping into me fast, pulsating with his heart beat but he didn't let me go. He grabbed me again, moving me, walking into the bedroom not once removing himself with me as he placed me on the bed underneath him.

Then he was moving again, a few extra thrusts as he groaned into my hair before he finally pulled himself free and flopped down beside me on the bed. We were silent for a while, just listening to each other's heart beats. Before he broke the silence. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

That was a weird question, I couldn't answer it. I had been wondering the same thing myself, what was this anyway. "Jax what are we?" I questioned looking over at him, he blinked, watching me for a few minutes before he smirked shaking his head. "What is it with you women and that question?" he laughed slightly before he sat up running his fingers gently down my side. "You can't be an old lady, you ride and your pretty much one of the guys. I saw how the others looked at you. Right now I'm guessing that we can take it day by day. See where the road leads us."

I laughed shaking my head, swatting his hand away. Feeling much more relaxed now than I had felt in years. "So very biker of you, to say that." He just gave me a smirk standing up and leaving the room. He returned back a second later with a smoke in his hand. "Do you mind if I smoke in here?"

I shook my head but pointed to the window. "Just blow the smoke outside okay." He nodded his head walking over and ripping the window open. Moonlight filtering in through the screen as he lit it taking a drag his eyes closing. "So that dinner smells amazing." Jax commented, i blinked. Shit dinner.

I ran from the room, pulling out everything just in time. Had it seriously been an hour already oh god. Thankfully I got everything out in time before it burned pulling everything onto plates and serving it into the dinner table. Jax walked in a second later a smile on his face. "This smells amazing."

We ate pretty much in silence, Jax was light myself. We were both food territorial. We didn't like other people touching our food while we ate, something else we had in common. We were just finishing dinner when his cell phone went off. He blinked looking at the small screen before flipping it open.

"Opie, what's going on man?"

He was silent, then his eyes snapped up onto me. Ah shit this couldn't be good.

"Are you sure?"

Silence again, goddamn the silence.

"I'm on my way." He clicked off the phone, turned and placing the plate into the sink.

"I need to leave...Your step father is at the club house. They know you're in this town."

* * *

_**AN: OH NO THEY FOUND HER! Little cliffy for you guys.**_


End file.
